Versprochen ist versprochen
by Leila1x1980
Summary: Weechester Story / Ein kleines bisschen Normalität im sonst so düsteren Alltag der Winchesters, das Ganze garniert mit einer Kugel Eis


Was kann ich zu meiner Verteidigung sagen ... hm... nichts, außer, dass ich damals mal etwas Ablenkung von meiner Story _'Die Hölle in dir' _ brauchte und mir eine Freudin drei Begriffe gab, die ich zu einer Weechester Geschichte verarbeiten sollte. Heraus kam das, ich hoffe es gefällt euch - ich hatte mehr als eine Menge Spaß dabei gehabt.

Liebe Grüße Leila ;D

* * *

**Versprochen ist versprochen**

„Dad."

Keine Antwort.

„Daaad?"

„Hm?" Gedankenversunken und dabei die Unwirklichkeit dieses Ortes in sich aufnehmend, bemerkte John erst jetzt das leichte Zupfen an seiner Jacke, das wohl schon eine kleine Ewigkeit dem enormen Dringlichkeitsstatus in der Stimme seines Ältesten Nachdruck verleihen sollte.

„Was ist los, Kumpel, alles okay?" Stirnrunzelnd sah der hochgewachsene Winchester an seiner rechten Seite hinunter und blickte fragend, in leuchtend grüne Augen, die ihm mittlerweile recht angespannt entgegen blickten.

„Ich muss mal aufs Klo."

Tolle Aussage und ein super Zeitpunkt noch dazu: wo zur Hölle sollte man hier eine Toilette auftreiben? „Du warst doch vorhin erst, hältst du es nicht noch eine Weile durch?"

John brauchte seinem Jungen nur ins Gesicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass dem nicht so war und seufzend gab er nach.

„Also gut, du suchst die Toiletten und ich kümmere mich mit Sammy um den Rest. Wir bleiben in der Nähe."

Kaum, dass er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihm auch schon der aufgeregt herum zappelnde Sam entgegen geschoben und ehe er sich's versah, stand er da; alleine mit seinem Jüngsten, der wie wild an seinem Hosenbein herumzog, um klar zu stellen, das der Herr auf den Arm genommen werden wollte.

„Komm schon, Großer, willst du hoch?"

„Hoch, will hoooch!" Das energische Ziehen keineswegs unterbrechend, wartete der Kleine gespannt, bis ihn zwei starke Hände sanft packten und wirbelnd eine Etage höher beförderten.

„Na los, wollen wir uns schon ein bisschen umsehen? Weiß der Kuckuck, warum ich mich hab' von Dean dazu überreden lassen."

„Dean?" Nach einem kurzen, ergebnislosen Blick zu der Stelle, an der dieser eben noch gestanden hatte, und einer Runde skeptisch gerunzelter Augenbrauen von Sam, war sein Bruder allerdings wieder vergessen und wichtigere Themen lagen an: „Wo ein ugugg?"

„Kuckuck, aber hier ist kein Kuckuck, obwohl, wenn ich mich so umschaue, sind hier lauter bunte Vögel." Grinsend gab er Sammy einen kleinen Nasenstüber, der darauf hin anfing, wild los zu gackern und seinem Dad mit etwas unkontrollierter Kraft, das eben Gelernte zurückgab.

„Hey du kleiner Teufel, nicht, dass du mir noch die Nase brichst."

„Nase!" Wie auf Kommando wanderten Sams kleine Hände an seine eigene, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass diese sich noch an Ort und Stelle befand.

„Ja genau, Nase" - ein erneuter kleiner Stupser - „dein Bruder ist gleich wieder da und bis er zurück ist, werden wir schon was Essbares besorgen, ich bin am Verhungern."

Als wolle sein Magen diese Aussage unterstützen, knurrte er polternd los und ließ Sammy ganz irritiert zu seinem Daddy schauen, der daraufhin in warmes Lachen ausbrach und dem Jungen zur Beruhigung einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

„Keine Sorge Kumpel, wir suchen was zu futtern und der Schreihals gibt Ruhe."

Langsam machte sich John mit seinem Jüngsten auf den Weg, zu einem der nahe gelegenen Stände, aus dem es verlockend nach Gebratenem duftete. Hier, etwas abseits des Gewimmels, konnten sie in aller Ruhe die Leute beobachten, die sich lachend auf dem kleinen Jahrmarkt vergnügten, der momentan ein paar Tage in der Stadt war.

Jetzt wusste er wieder, warum er sich hatte überreden lassen: ein kleines Versprechen, das er einlöste und ganz nebenbei eine seltene Gelegenheit etwas unbeschwerte Zeit mit seinen Kindern zu verbringen.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen verfolgte Sammy das bunte Treiben und klammerte sich an der Schulter seines Vaters fest, ein klein wenig eingeschüchtert von den vielen Menschen, die sich lachend durch die Wege zwischen den Buden schoben.

John, der sich schon fast ein frisch gemachtes, saftiges Steaksandwich in seinen Händen halten sah, wurde mit einem Mal abrupt gestoppt, als Sammy wie wild begann, auf seinem Arm herum zu hopsen.

„Hey, was ist denn?" Als er bei dieser Frage seine Augen vom Anblick der Ministeaks nur schwerfällig wieder löste und auf Sammy richtete, war klar, dass es etwas von enorm wichtigem Ausmaß sein musste, was diesen kleinen Aufruhr auslöste. Mit seinem Blick dem des Jüngsten folgend, war die Ursache schnell gefunden: ein knallbunter Eisstand, der kleine Kinder und ihre wehrlosen Eltern wie ein Magnet anzog.

„Ich seh' schon, mein Steak muss warten." Die Route schnell noch einmal geändert, steuerten sie nun auf direkt auf eine riesengroße Eistüte zu, deren Waffel mit einem kleinen Fenster versehen war, aus dem eine junge Frau, die aufgeregte Kinderschar mit bunte Eiskugeln in lustigen Bechern mit Clownmotiv versorgte.

„Hallo, die Herren, was kann ich für euch tun?" Eine sympathisch lächelnde Frau mit warmen braunen Augen begrüßten die beiden, die den nächsten Pappbecher bereits in der Hand hielt und erwartend mit der Eiszange klapperte.

„Na Sammy, was möchtest du?" Suchend glitt Johns Blick über eine kleine Magnettafel, an der in wildem Durcheinander winzige, lustige Bildkärtchen mit der jeweiligen Sorte befestigt waren.

„Eeebeer!", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen und große Kinderaugen wurden bei dem Gedanken, an die Dinge, die da gleich kommen würden, noch viel größer.

John, über die prompte Antwort seines Kleinsten doch recht überrascht, grinste los und nickte der jungen Frau hinter dem Waffelfenster bestätigend zu.

Kurze Zeit später, saßen die beiden zusammen an einem kleinen Holztisch, jeder glücklich mit dem Essen seiner Wahl beschäftigt, als Dean wieder um die Ecke bog und das Schauspiel belustigt betrachtete.

Sein Vater hatte bei jedem Bissen, genau den gleichen seligen Ausdruck im Gesicht, wie Sammy, der dicht neben ihm saß und mit Feuereifer überall Eiscreme verteilt hatte, die ganz verdächtig nach seiner Lieblingssorte Erdbeere aussah.

Grinsend gesellte er sich zu den zweien und wurde stürmisch von seinem kleinen Bruder begrüßt, der ihm stolz seine klebrige Trophäe präsentierte.

„Daddy, eeebeer."

John der sich bei dieser Aussage leicht irritiert verschluckte, hielt lachend inne und schob Dean einen Pappteller herüber, der begeistert empfangen wurde und nur Sekundenbruchteile danach, war auch bei dem Größeren nur noch zufriedenes Kauen zu vernehmen.

Eine halbe Stunde, und komplette _‚Enteisung'_ von Sammy später, machten sich die drei gemeinsam auf den Weg, denn John musste wohl oder übel auch den anderen Teil seines Versprechens einlösen: Eine Fahrt, auf einem Karussell nach Wahl der Jungs.

Kurz darauf betrachtete John zweifelnd und mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen das blinkende Ungetüm, vor dem seine Kinder nun Hand in Hand und mit leuchtenden Augen standen…

„Das da?"

Eifriges Nicken folgte und so ergab er sich lachend in sein Schicksal, denn versprochen war versprochen…

**- Ende -  
**


End file.
